Hidden Secrets
by Firey.girl
Summary: Aang was defeated by equalists, and bending was erased from history. Everybody thought that when Aang died, he was in the Avatar State. They were wrong. Korra, his successor with a rough history, must master the element of air in Republic City before she has any chance in bringing balance back to the world. Will she be able to overcome her past demons? Makorra, Bosami.
1. Chapter 1: Ticket out

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of The Legend of Korra. If I did, it would be super Makorra. :D**

* * *

 **WARNING: Mild mentions/suggestions of abuse**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Ticket out_**

* * *

Korra's POV

The winter air seeped through my thick parka as it rushed by me, swishing my hair in the process. It was the first Sunday of June, which meant it was the day of my monthly visit to the village. I hated the isolation in the White Lotus Compound, but coming to the village was… unsettling.

You see, I have had to live a life of fear and loneliness. In Aang's time, my past life, a man by the name of Yakone had a special ability to take away people's bending. Being the Avatar, Aang was his biggest threat, so he worked with his minions known as 'Equalists' to rid the world of him. Many people's bending were taken away before they had captured Aang, which only made Aang's actions hastier. Yakone had captured Aang in a warehouse after challenging him, and Aang entered the Avatar State. His bending was taken away, and he fell unconscious. Yakone had fled the building and burned it to the ground. Everyone believed he died, making the equalists jobs easier. Soon, the whole world had forgotten about bending.

What they didn't know, was that Katara, Zuko, Toph and Sokka saved Aang that night. They took him to the South Pole, where he lived the rest of his life a nonbender. He fell into a state of depression, but with the help of his friends, he soon recovered and lived as long as he would've a bender.

That's where I come in. When I was born, my parents were both previous benders, but their bending had been taken away at such a young age they could only remember what their own parents had told them. For almost five years, I lived a happy life with my parents, creating beautiful memories with them. When it was a week before my fifth birthday, I bent water, earth and fire. First, they were shocked. The stories had been wrong. Aang didn't die in the Avatar State. Then, they were scared for me. If the equalists found out, I would've been killed or tortured, or both.

Deciding it was best if I was hidden away, they sent word to the White Lotus, some of the only remaining benders they knew of. The reply was extremely quick, telling my parents they would collect me a day after my fifth birthday. My parents agreed, and throughout that week, they slowly started saying their goodbyes.

It was the night before my birthday that tragedy struck. I was awake and giddy when I heard a spark outside my bedroom window. The room burst into flames, and on instinct alone, I managed to shield myself from most of the fire. Serious burns still licked my wrists up to almost my elbow and a section of my right forearm, which I cover up.

I don't know what came over me, but I took a framed picture of my parents and I together, and ran out the back door. I didn't run too far before I came face to face with the elders of the White Lotus. They ushered me away, all the while I was sobbing for someone to help my parents.

I later found out my parents had died that night in the fire, and I was heartbroken. I can still remember the last conversation I had with both of them as if it were merely minutes ago.

"We love you so much Korra," my mother had said. "To the moon and back and beyond," my father had added. I had just smiled at them with my trademark crooked grin. "I love you too mamma and papa," I had said sweetly. They took turns to hug and kiss me, and I hugged them back. "Goodnight," they said in unison. "See you in the morning!" I added. They didn't respond.

A rough arm pulled me put of my thoughts and I smashed into someone's side. "Watch where you are going sis!" an angry voice hissed.

I looked up to see an equalist guard with a bored expression behind his mask just centimetres in front of me. I pulled away from the grip on my side and found a pissed off Howl glaring at me. I put on my best apologetic/scared expression and apologised profusely, Howl doing the same. The equalist guard just grunted and continued on his way.

"Seriously be more careful!" Howl remarked when we were out of earshot. I simply muttered an 'okay' that he probably didn't catch and continued walking.

The walk was mostly quiet. Howl and I purchased multiple groceries and clothing with the yuan's the White Lotus had given us and slowly made our way back.

On the journey to Naga, who was hidden in the snowy hills a few kilometres away from the village, we walked past my old home. The entire place was burned to the ground, a heap of charred and blackened wood. Faded equalist tape was bound on small metal sticks around the ashes, and a wooden sign with the deteriorating words 'Equalist Investigation Scene. Do not enter', had long ago fallen to the ground on its side.

The scene sent chills up my spine. The Equalists were known to the world as police. They were the righter of wrongs, the people who would sacrifice their life for another. All of that was bull. I knew they were behind my parent's death, and probably many others. The whole 'investigation scene' was just to cover their crime.

We made it back to Naga after an extra hour of carrying the shopping bags, and we made our way back to the compound in a gallop.

I helped unpack the bags in the storage area, and hastily tried to disappear with Katara for a little before Howl informed the White Lotus of my little slip up. I didn't get too far. I had only just put Naga in the stables when one of the elders came up to me, a disapproving look on their face. I grimaced slightly, knowing what was coming.

"Korra," he said in a voice filled with loathing. I gulped and tried to smile innocently at him. _Like that saved me from anything in the past_ I thought. "Yes?" He sighed and shook his head, his temper clearly rising. "I heard of your run in with equalists today. Causing unnecessary attention to yourself and Howl. It simply cannot go unpunished."

I gulped, knowing what was coming. Katara would've been sent on some sort of walk, leaving me defenceless.

"But-" I tried to explain myself but it was no use. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me away. "100 lashings should do, don't you agree, _Avatar_ Korra?" I growled at him, but inside I was shaking. I had hideous scars on my back and stomach from that cursed whip. "100 extra for not answering me!" He was super pissed and I groaned softly.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

I winced as I applied my glowing hand to the countless swollen welts on my torso. It had been about two hours since the beating, but I had only just been released from the prison cell now. They only waited so long so that once I healed myself, the scars would stay. I despised that.

I clenched my fists, dropping the water, when I thought of them. It was _their_ fault I trusted no one but Katara and Naga. Whenever I met someone new, they went to shake my hand. I'd take a few steps back before plastering on a fake smile and waving shortly. Whenever someone went to hug me, I'd freak out and bolt. Physical contact just caused me to start shaking, and when I did, I can't calm myself down.

I sighed, shaking my head before starting the healing process again. My glowing fingertips danced over the raised lines, easing the pain ever so slightly, but the ridges stayed elevated. After an hour, I threw a shirt on painfully, every tender wound stinging.

I wandered over to my bed and sat down on the edge, staring at the framed picture of my parents and I. A few tears ran from eye and along the bridge of my nose, landing on the thin blanket. What would they think of me now? A weak girl who jumped a mile when people came within half a metre of her. Surely, they would be ashamed. I'm nothing, worthless. The only person who cared for me was Katara, and of course Naga did too.

Sighing, I shook my head and laid down. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a sleep filled with nightmares that haunted me every night.

* * *

"Korra…"

I groaned and rolled onto my side, the thin cover wrapping around my shivering body. The voice came again, still soft and quiet as it was before. I slowly sat up, blinking my eyes back into focus. When my eyes finally shook off the blurriness, I was met with a smiling elderly face.

Katara.

I offered a small smile, which she returned. "I have a letter from my son, Tenzin. It concerns your airbending training," the elderly woman mumbled in a gentle tone. I nodded slightly, informing her I'd be ready in fifteen minutes. She nodded and closed the door quietly behind her.

Showers were not permitted at the compound. At least, not for me anyway. If I wanted to bathe I'd have to go to a particularly snowy corner and bend the freezing cold ice. I only 'showered' in emergencies, as the cold water would eventually get me sick.

Deciding today wasn't an emergency, I towelled my already dry body and threw on my water tribe clothes, and my worn parka. I brushed my teeth with a traditional toothpaste on my finger, a paste made from the powdery remains of walrus tusk. I combed my hair with my hands and threw it into my signature look; not once had I ever had such a privilege to use a comb.

Finally ready, I trudged my way through the snow outside my small hut and to the dining hall. At this time of morning, no white lotus guards would be hanging around, so I confidently opened the doors. Inside, Katara was waiting for me, a sad smile on her face. I took a seat across from her and she handed me a cup of piping hot jasmine tea and a bowl of sea prunes.

I dug into my meal, having missed out on food altogether yesterday, and listened to Katara speak.

"My son Tenzin, as you know, lives in Republic City. He is believed to be a non-bender, like everybody else. He has informed me that he will not be able to evade Amon long enough to teach you at the South Pole, so he believed it would be best for you to live with him while you train."

I tried my best to remain neutral-faced, but on the inside, I was cheering. This was my ticket out of the compound! Away from the crazy and abusive elders! I'd miss Katara, but I needed to get out of this hell hole.

"But… as you know Republic City was founded by Yakone, and it is the home of Amon and Tarrlock, his two sons. Republic City is very different to the compound. There are dangerous gangs on every street and nobody knows that bending exists!"

I crossed my fingers, hoping there would be a 'but' that followed and I'd be allowed to go. I've survived the elders for 12 years; a few gangs won't be a problem.

"However, the elders also think it would be in your best interest to train at Air Temple Island. So, you will be leaving at once." Her voice held a tinge of sadness in it that made me feel almost bad about leaving. I'd miss her, but surely we could send letters to each other every now and then.

I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. "I'll miss you," I whispered. "I'll miss you to," was her reply. I turned to leave, but she caught my wrist. I spun around on instinct, but managed to quell the fear before it reached trembling. She stared directly into my bright blue eyes with her dulled ones. She shoved a small bag of yuan's in my hand with a small smile.

"My son's a vegetarian," she stated, "get some sort of meaty food in the City before you go to the island." I grinned, promising I would, and with one last final longing glance, I made my way out of the hall.

I rushed into my room and carefully placed my framed photo in the inside pocket of my parka. Looking around, I didn't have many possessions other than the photo, but I packed a few neutral-coloured clothes, an old brown satchel filled with all types of traditional medicines and herbs that Katara had given to me when I mastered water bending, and the bag of money Katara gave me in a small shoulder rucksack.

Finally satisfied I had everything of some sort of worth, I made my way to the stables. I saddled Naga, and strapped my bag onto her back. Eagerly, I hopped on Naga and urged her forward. We trotted out of the stalls and made our way to the front gates. They were already open, and Katara was the only one to see me off.

I waved frantically at her, which she returned, and yelled goodbyes until snow was the only thing that heard me. Finally alone, Naga galloped at full speed.

The journey, to the isolated docks that the equalists had not yet found, still took a few hours. I hopped off Naga, relieved I could finally stretch my legs, and led her inside a cargo ship headed to Republic City.

We settled in the back of the large storage space, behind a few boxes. I propped myself against her furry side and snuggled into the warmth.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to drift into a dreamless sleep, knowing that when I wake up, life will finally start to look up.

* * *

 _"No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are."_

 _– Ursa's last words to her son, Prince Zuko._

 _(Avatar: The Last Airbender)_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Republic City!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Legend of Korra. You'd know if I did.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Welcome to Republic City!_**

* * *

Korra's POV

The sun shone through a small spilt in the boat wall, landing directly into my eyes. I grumbled a bit, snuggling further into Naga. The polar bear dog huffed a bit and stood up, stretching her legs. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Naga!" I muttered sleepily. She stuck her tongue out playfully and I rolled my eyes, slowly sitting up. Naga, becoming impatient, nudged me to my feet, and I stumbled a bit before I regained my balance. With an annoyed sigh, I stretched on my tip toes to peer out the small window.

The sight made me gasp in awe and excitement. Republic City was on the horizon, standing tall and powerful. My eyes drifted from the extravagant skyscrapers to a small island with a medium sized building. That had to be where Tenzin lived. My new home. My eyes finally rested on a massive sculpture. I scrunched my face up in disgust. The memorial was to Yakone, a mask planted on his face.

I slowly became aware that the buildings were becoming closer and closer, until the boat lurched to a stop. I managed to cling onto Naga before I hit the floor for the second time in a few short hours.

The large door opened and I hopped on Naga, ready to bolt. I was no fool; I knew I was on an illegal ship. Heck, my whole existence is illegal! I knew I'd probably face people I didn't want to get mixed up with. It was easier to just get far away.

The door fell onto the deck with a large boom, and I took my chance. Naga galloped at full speed down the ramp and far away from all the thugs. We slowed down when we reached a secluded bay with a clear view of air temple island. I quickly scribbled a note to Tenzin, telling him I was just grabbing a bite to eat before I came to the island as I didn't want to intrude. I tied it around Naga's paw and undid my rucksack from her saddle.

"You go to the island, girl," I said, pointing to the island, "I'll meet you there." She whined a little, but with a bit of coaxing and pats, she began the swim. I watched her bobbing white head until it disappeared from sight, and with a smile I walked away.

I walked peacefully for about twenty minutes, until I passed a group of three sickly looking men. They smirked at me before the tallest called out to me.

"Oi! Lil' lady!" I sighed and turned around reluctantly, glaring at them. "What're ya doin' on Triple Threat territory?"

I sighed, not in a calm or peaceful mood. "Walkin', what's it look like?" I retorted, mocking his voice. They growled and took a threatening step forward, but I didn't move. Now I know what you're thinking. _But Korra, you can't stand contact!_ Well yeah that's right, but fighting is an exception.

The shortest made the first move. He punched sloppily, allowing me an easy opening to dodge the attack and kick him in the gut. He coughed and fell to the floor as the tallest ran in. He made a move to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and spun him around a few times before I released him, throwing him against a nearby tree. The medium sized one had in this time gotten into a car, and was helping his two fallen gangmates into the backseat. I huffed and walked off.

"You'll regret that lil' lady!" His voice was faint in the distance and I smirked.

Finally, after about an extra hour of walking, I stumbled upon a little restaurant. Narook's. Slowly, I walked inside.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was lying on the couch, my girlfriend, Asami, snuggled next to me. We were just enjoying the quiet, as Bolin was upstairs washing Pabu, our pet fire ferret.

The quiet didn't last long.

My brother came racing down the stairs, chasing an extremely fluffy Pabu. The ferret scurried up the couch and coiled itself around my neck. Asami giggled a little and I sighed.

"What's up Bo?" I asked, a hint of irritation in my voice. He either didn't notice or didn't care. "Can we please go to lunch?" he pleaded, making his famous puppy dog eyes. I sighed again, not in the mood to go out.

"I think that'd be a great idea Bo! What do you say Mako?" Asami said innocently, smirking at me. I groaned a little under my breath. There was no way I could say no to her. "Fine," I grumbled. Bolin grinned and raced for the door, Asami and I in tow.

It was only lunch. What could possibly happen?

* * *

Bolin's POV

I thought this was gonna be fun. A fun couple of hours out with my brother and his girlfriend.

I was sorely mistaken.

I was watching the two make kissy faces at each other while I was slouched in the booth beside Mako, arms crossed and lips in a pout. The waiter still hadn't come to take our order, so there was nothing I could do to distract myself. Well, until an olive-skinned teen trailed in, sitting in a booth that allowed me to see her all the time.

She had beautiful chocolate hair that was pulled into three ponytails; two at the side and one at the back. I had only glimpses of her eyes, but I could already tell they were as blue as the ocean itself. Her clothing were different shades of blue, a clear indicator that she was from one of the water tribes, but they seemed worn and hung loosely around her frame.

"You should go talk to her."

I tore my gaze away from the girl and looked at Asami, confusion written on my face. "What?" I asked, surprised. "You heard me, go talk to her!" I sighed and turned back to the girl, watching as her eyes scanned the menu.

Mustering up as much courage as I'd need, I abruptly stood, and made my way over to her. I slid into the booth opposite her and she jumped a mile. I could hear Asami and Mako's soft snickers vaguely behind me, and I smothered an annoyed sigh. She seemed to have calmed down a little, but she was still tense and she was watching me intently.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that. I'm Bolin. Are you new here?"

She relaxed a bit and forced a smile. "Yeah," she said timidly. "Sooo, what's your name?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Korra," she answered, a little more confident than before. "Well Korra, I suggest you try the water tribe noodles! They're the best you can get!" She giggled; a sweet, captivating sound.

The waiter came over, which was surprising seeing as Mako's table still hadn't been served, and Korra ordered two water tribe noodles. "Two? Are you that hungry?" I joked. She chuckled, shaking her head. "One's for you. Your table hasn't been served yet and besides, you looked like a bit of a third wheel."

I blinked, genuinely surprised. It was strange how she went from timid to confident in a matter of seconds. Shaking my head, to scatter my thoughts, I tried to protest. "No way, it's on me, don't worry about it. I won't need it where I'm going anyway." I raised a brow, but decided to not ask. She seemed jumpy, and I didn't want to scare her off.

She smiled sweetly at me, and I smiled back, outstretching a hand. "Thanks! You're super amazing!" When she didn't take my hand, I dropped it quickly, noting that her face seemed swirled into a mix of fear and anguish, as though she was fighting a battle in her head.

She looked up, her eyes connecting with mine, and she must have seen some sort of embarrassment on my face as she shook her head slightly. "Sorry," she whispered, "I'm not really good with the whole… physical contact thing…"

I immediately felt bad. I had no idea of this girl's backstory, and by the looks of it, it isn't a pretty one. It's not like I can talk though.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She smiled, and nodded her head, muttering an 'I know'.

The waiter came back and delivered the noodles, and Korra handed him the money. We both tucked in to the meal, exchanging small talk, so that an outsider would think we were friends.

Everything was going amazingly, until _they_ came in. Three members of the Triple Threat Triads, a group my brother and I were all too familiar with. I kept my head low, and most of the others did in the restaurant. I risked a glance in my brother's direction, he was the same.

I focused on Korra, and realised she wasn't keeping low. She had taken off her parka and shoved something that was in it into her bag, leaving the material resting on the table. There was a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"There she is!" Ping cried, pointing directly at Korra. My blood ran cold as Korra stood from her chair, eerily calm, and stood directly opposite Zolt, Ping and Viper.

"I told ya you'd regret it, Lil' Lady!" Viper called out, smirking. Korra remained emotionless. "No… I still don't." was her simple response. By now, all the people seated in the restaurant were staring at the showdown in a mix of fear and wonder.

Zolt pulled a gun and aimed it at Korra. He actually pulled a gun! She didn't even blink. I was about to stand but Mako and Asami had crept their way over to me, and told me to stay seated.

"Go on. I'll give you the first shot," she said, a hint of cockiness echoing her serious words. Zolt chuckled before firing. I didn't want to look. But Mako nudged me, and I saw her side step at the last second. Still, she showed no sign of fear. She was blank. Perhaps this is what they mean when they say 'the calm before the storm'.

In an instant, she moved as fast as lightning itself, and she landed a high kick onto Zolt's wrist, loosening his grip on the gun. The other two moved in, but she was an impressive fighter, and managed to hold all three off. She moved in at Zolt, an obvious attempt to take the gun, but Ping and Viper blocked my view. I could only trust my hearing, and at that moment I wished I couldn't hear either. A gunshot rang out, and I watched as Korra stumbled back, with a badly bleeding shoulder, but she was holding the gun. She must've grabbed it just after he shot her.

She smoothly pulled the bullets from the canister, and crunched them underneath her foot before doing the same with the gun. A fire seemed to be awakened in her, as she easily took care of them, literally throwing them out of the shop. The sound of a car screeching away followed.

Korra calmly made her way back to our table, and she tightly tied her parka around her bleeding shoulder. "Korra, you need to go to a hospital!" my voice was strained, but I didn't care. She regarded me with slow-blinking eyes as I could practically see her crawl back into her little shell again. "I'm fine," she said as she slung her rucksack around her bullet-inflicted arm, "I gotta get going though."

"Wait!" I cried, grabbing onto her arm. I felt her immediately tense under my touch, and I quickly let go, allowing her to recoil. "Sorry, but I want to make sure you're okay…" I said sheepishly. She forced a small smiled and nodded. "Meet me at that park around the corner tomorrow around about now." I nodded and watched as she left.

After counting to ten, I got up and walked out, Mako and Asami on my heels. We hopped into Asami's car and wordlessly, we followed the figure of the water tribe girl in the distance. She made a number of turns, but eventually, she went off road and we had to follow on foot.

She went down to a small cove where she pulled out a small brown satchel and searched inside it. She pulled out some sort of herbal cream and rubbed it on her arm, before drinking some other sort of traditional medicine. She soaked her parka in water and wrapped it around her arm again, before spinning on her heel and facing us, smiling broadly. She then gave us a two-fingered salute before diving into the water.

I didn't see her resurface.

* * *

Korra's POV

I finally pulled myself up onto Air Temple Island's shore, exhausted from the swim and healing my arm in the journey over.

I made my way up the beach and to what I assumed was the main temple, in search of Tenzin. I had no idea what he looked like, but I pictured some sort of traditional air bender guy, probably tattoos. I was sorta nervous to meet him, you know, with the whole 'body contact' thing.

A man walked up to me, and I fought with myself to stay calm. But, unlike I suspected, he stopped a good metre or two from me. He smiled, and when he introduced himself, he didn't offer a hand. "Hello, I'm Councilman Tenzin. You must be _Avatar_ Korra. Pleasure to meet you." He said _Avatar_ in a hushed tone, as though the word could poison the entire city. It probably could.

I blinked, not knowing how to react. Everybody new I met either shook my hand or hugged me. This was definitely foreign for me. He seemed to detect my surprise, and I was grateful when he elaborated. "My mother, Katara, told me of your… trust issues. If anything my family or I do that makes you feel uncomfortable, do not hesitate to tell us. My wife Pema, and my three children Meelo, Ikki and Jinora will show you to your room. I'm sure it has been a big day for you." I thanked him and watched as a woman with a swollen belly and three kids that seemed sweet, but sorta bubbly approached me.

They introduced themselves and showed me to my room, and I thanked them, collapsing onto my bed, after unpacking my bag. The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was all the new people I had met.

* * *

 _"_ _As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think."_

 _-Smellerbee_

 _(Avatar: The last Airbender)_


End file.
